After The Day
by FHYama Shikamaru
Summary: Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah 'The Promised Day? Bisa menjadi one-shot, atau multichapter.


Disclaimer : Mbak Hiromu Arakawa dan stafnya yang bersusah-susah buat manga dan anime keren ini..

* * *

"Pagi, Kolonel Bastard."

Mustang mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya ke sumber suara. Apa yang ditemukannya adalah seorang remaja berambut dan bermata emas, yang baru kemarin masih salah satu dari anak buahnya. Ia nyengir.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menjengukku, Hagane no. Ada apa? Kepedulian tersembunyi untuk mantan superiormu?"

Edward mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku hanya takut kau melimpahkan semua _paperwork_mu padaku karena matamu bermasalah. Tapi kalau kau masih bisa menatapku seperti itu, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hati-hati, Hagane no," cengiran Mustang melebar. "Kalau seseorang mendengarmu tadi, ia bisa salah mengartikan bahwa kepedulianmu padaku lebih besar daripada ukuran badanmu."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PENDEK SEHINGGA BISA DIMASUKKAN DALAM BOTOL INFUS?"

"Wow, kau semakin kreatif mengatur kata-katamu, Hagane no."

"Che." Edward membuang muka. "Tapi sepertinya rumor itu benar, ya.."

Mustang mengernyit mendengar perubahan nada dari lelaki di depannya. "Rumor apa?"

"Rumor bahwa kau menggunakan batu filsuf untuk memperbaiki penglihatanmu."

"Sama benarnya dengan rumor kau mengorbankankan kemampuan _alchemist_mu untuk Alphonse," jawab lelaki berambut raven itu. Edward tersenyum kecil, mengingat adik kecilnya yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit, nyaris tak bisa berbuat apapun tapi dalam keadaan stabil dengan badan aslinya. Mustang menghela napas dan kembali membaca buku yang tadi ia abaikan.

"Bagaimana keadannya? Alphonse?"

"Cukup stabil, mengingat ia tidak makan, tidak minum, dan tidak terurus selama nyaris lima tahun," jawab Edward ceria. "Tapi sepertinya ia tak akan keluar selama beberapa minggu, malang sekali.."

Mustang mengerutkan kening, tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang mampu hidup tanpa makan dan minum selama lima tahun. Ia bukan seseorang yang terlalu memperdulikan jadwal makan, bahkan sebaliknya. Tapi ia yakin ia akan mati dalam sekejap jika tidak makan sekalipun bahkan sebulan saja. Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar Edward telah berbicara kembali.

"….dengannya? Eh, hoi Kolonel Bastard, dengarkan aku!"

"Maaf?" Tanya Mustang sopan.

"Che. Aku bertanya apa kau mau menjenguk Al," tukas Edward jengkel. Sang Kolonel berkedip, tidak menyangka undangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Boleh? Bukannya dokter tidak ingin siapapun menjenguk Al? Karena alasan higenis dan memperburuk kondisi pasien dan sebagainya?" Edward mendengus.

"Omong kosong. Al akan baik-baik saja meskipun satu pasukan pergi menjenguknya. Sepertinya ia malah akan lebih cepat mati karena kebosanan jika semua penjenguknya diusir oleh dokter-dokter itu. Nah, kau mau tidak?" Mustang menghela napas kalah mendengar nada memaksa Ed, tapi tersungging senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia dari dulu memang ingin mengunjungi Alphonse dan melihat tubuh aslinya, mengingat selama Edward menjadi _Alchemist_ Negara ia hanya melihat baju besi sebagai wujud adiknya. Bagaimana rupa aslinya? Ia pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat foto-foto Alphonse ketika masih kecil saat ia mengunjungi rumah Rockbell di Resembool, dan menebak bahwa ia akan dikejar-kejar wanita kelak.

Edward keluar dari kamarnya sembari tersenyum, tanpa kata meminta untuk diikuti. Mustang turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Edward perlahan. Ia agak kaget ketika Edward berhenti di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit yang agak mewah, yang biasanya dipesan golongan kelas atas atau petinggi militer.

"Ayahku yang memesan kamar ini dari awal untuk aku dan Al, sebelum dia hilang entah kemana. Sepertinya untuk orang yang hidup selama lima ratus tahun, memiliki uang untuk memesan kamar khusus seperti ini cukup bisa dimengerti," jawab Edward pada pertanyaannya yang tak terucap. Ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk mengerti, lalu meraih gagang pintu kamar Alphonse dan membukanya. Dan agak terkejut.

"Ah, Kolonel. Selamat pagi."

"Alphonse Elric?" tanyanya tak percaya. Di sudut ruangan terbaring sosok kurus dan kelihatan lemah, yang memiliki kesan berbeda dengan baju besi perkasa yang setiap hari menemani kakaknya kemanapun. Satu-satunya pertanda kesamaan hubungan darahnya dengan Edward Elric hanyalah mata dan rambut yang sama berwarna emas, walaupun rambutnya terkesan tak terurus.

Edward berdehem menghancurkan lamunannya, tidak sadar bahwa ia menatap Alphonse selama semenit penuh. "Kau kelihatannya begitu suka memperhatikan adikku Kolonel. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau, tapi Al sudah jelas _straight_."

Kalimat itu sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Sang Kolonel kaget, dan memerah hebat, "A,aku tidak.."

"Nii-san!" omel Alphonse pada kakaknya, tapi tidak cukup untuk menahan tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya. Edward tertawa melihat 'mantan superior'-nya tersebut, sedangkan yang ditertawakan berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah kalemnya, yang gagal total. Akhirnya, tawa mereda menyisakan keheningan yang menenangkan. Kemudian Ed memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar untuk 'membuat teh', meninggalkan Mustang berdua saja dengan Alphonse.

"Sepertinya untuk orang yang tidak terawat selama lima tahun, keadaanmu sama sekali tak buruk."

"Tentu saja tidak." Alphonse tersenyum kecil. "Ini karena nii-san."

Jawaban itu sama sekali tak disangka oleh Mustang. "Maksudmu?"

"Anda sadar bahwa untuk seseorang yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata—Nii-san akan membunuhku kalau mendengar ini—nafsu makannya itu terlalu besar?"

"Ya," jawab Mustang bingung. "Dan dia selalu bilang bahwa ia makan untuk kalian berdua."

"Nah, itu bukan candaan. Juga bukan tingkah laku karena merasa bersalah. Dia memang bermaksud melakukan itu, untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap berfungsi baik di sisi lain 'gerbang'. Karena darahnya yang menjadi media jiwaku itu, setiap nutrisi yang masuk dalam tubuhnya juga akan di serap tubuhku di sana," jelas Alphonse. Lawan bicaranya sedikit terpukau mendengar penjelasan tersebut, tak menyangka bahwa Edward berpikir sejauh itu. Ia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya berganti tempat dengan Edward, yang membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Kolonel?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Alphonse," tukas Mustang cepat, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Alphonse nyengir. "Pertama-tama, aku akan pulang ke Resembool, dan makan pai apel buatan Winry."

"Pai apel?"

"Etto.." Alphonse menggaruk bagian belakangnya malu. "Aku sudah mendaftar semua makanan yang ingin kumakan setelah tubuhku kembali, dan pai apel Winry berada di tingkat paling atas."

"Ah, begitu.." Mustang mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak ada rencana untuk menjadi _Alchemist_ Negara seperti Edward?"

"Entahlah," jawab Alphonse jujur. "Nii-san sepertinya cukup keberatan jika aku menjadi anjing militer seperti dirinya, dan aku berencana untuk pergi ke Negara Xing untuk belajar Alkahestry. Jadi dalam waktu dekat ini sepertinya tidak. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi mendatang."

Mustang tersenyum. "Benar."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kolonel? Tidak ada rencana apapun? Menjadi Fuhrer, mungkin?"

"Aku masih sangat jauh dari jabatan Fuhrer, Alphonse," jawabnya. "Maksudku, Jendral Armstrong memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi daripadaku. Jadi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini aku hanya akan memperbaiki hubungan Amestris dengan Negara tetangga, terutama para penduduk Ishval."

"Ishval?" Alphonse mengerutkan kening.

"Kita Amestris punya banyak utang untuk para Ishvalan, Alphonse. Terutama jika mengingat perang Ishval beberapa tahun lalu dan jasa-jasa mereka untuk Negara ini. Jadi kupikir sudah saatnya untuk membalas jasa mereka."

"Begitu…"

Mustang menghela napas. "Apa Edward tidak berencana mendapatkan kakinya kembali?"

"Kami tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah merepotkan seperti ini lagi, jadi sepertinya tidak."

Hening lagi, hanya dipecahkan oleh detak jarum jam di dinding kamar. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar.

"Yo, Al! Aku bawakan kau susu!" kata Ed ceria, yang segera disusul teriakan dokter, 'jangan mengganggu para pasien!'. Mustang nyengir.

"Kau yakin tidak mau meminum sedikit, Ed? Susu itu bagus untuk tinggi badan."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL LEBIH PENDEK DARIPADA BAKTERI SUSU?"

Mustang dan Al tertawa. Setelah semua ini, setelah berbagai kesedihan dan kekerasan hidup yang mereka lewati, tawa itulah yang mengingatkan mereka bahwa merekapun memiliki hak untuk beristirahat.

* * *

A/N : Ah, salah satu hal yang selalu ada dalam fic selain disclaim. Isinya nda begitu penting untuk reader, tapi penting untuk authornya :D

Another year, another fic (maksudnya dalam satu tahun cuman update satu fic :D ). Aku bener-benar dah kena wb parah...

Berencana bikin kumpulan drabble.. tapi, tolong pendapatnya di review, ya? kalau fic ini jelek, nda bakalan di lanjutkan #rambling.

Jadi, bagusan mana? di update atau cuman dibiarkan seperti ini? Tolong pendapatnya, Minna! dan kritiknya supaya bisa lebih baik lagi.


End file.
